Kathrine
Kathrine is one of four main plot characters and the secondary antagonist in the episode "Dead Wait" of the Tales From The Crypt series. She is is the beautiful extramarital mistress of the wealthy elderly Duval as well as partner-in-crime and lover to the treasure seeking Red Buckley. She is portrayed by the late singer Vanity. Plot In the episode "Dead Wait", Kathrine first appears having drinks and smoking cigars while entertaining with her lover Duval at his plantain in the middle of a war-ravaged island. There, she is introduced to Red Buckley whom she takes an interest in, complimenting him on his red hair much like the rest of the residence of the isle. Red is amused but then Kathrine is reminded to mind her manners of whom she communicates with at the table. After which, Duval shows Red around the plantain as well as his home and introduces him to his spiritual idvisor Pelegrie whom Red finds unnerving. After Duval wishes them goodnight as he parts to his chambers for sleep, Kathrine appears, dressing seductively and talking to Red. Red questions her of the relationship she has with Duval given that he's a older man when she could be with someone younger and better. Realizing that Red is implying he want to sleep with her, she flirts with him as she inspects his game of chess. Noting the black and red chess pieces, Kathrine compares her love and social life to "king and queen" pieces. Red compliments her, corrects her move and knocks over the king piece set to her queen piece implying she's being stolen from Duval anyway. Quoting "red knight takes black queen", Red kisses Kathrine and the two embrace passionately. They late spend the night in his bunk having sex. After their torrid session, the tired and sweaty Kathrine warns Red that she musn't stay with him too long as her lover Duval doesn't sleep long as he usually does. Bringing them drinks of water to hydrate, Red then questions Kathrine about the black pearl and how to break in past the security system. Kathrine says that his plan is a waste of time but Red persists, telling her that it could worth a lot of money and onyl they could steal the black pearl if they work together. Kathrine admits that she doesn't know how the security system works but decided to compromise and make partner with Red, clinking her glass with his as her deal. Later that evening, Kathrine arrives with Duval wide awake and ready to depart for safety as Duval has to leave the war-ravaged island and bids Kathrine farewell, asking Red to look after her for him while he's gone away. Kathrine panics, admittting to Red that the black pearl is no longer located in its protective safe case and that it is gone. Red warns her not to double-cross him but Kathrine assures him that they are partners and must find the pearl somehow. Later, when Red suceeded in killing her married lover Duval, Kathrine wonder the location of the rpized black pearl only to find balloons and wonder what could her lover be doing with balloons. Red then comes to the conclusion that Duval must've ingest the pearl in a balloon before he died and that they must search for it in Duval's dead body. Kathrine watches in horror as Red rips open Duval's shirt only to find that water worms had borrowed in his skin and have infested his entire stomach and lower inner body cavity. As Red and Kathrine become more horrifiyed and nauseated by the discovery, Kathrine asks him how is he going to retrieve the pearl safely if the entire body is rotting with worms and warns him such parasitic worms could spread upon contact but Red refuses to give up and digs into the dead body. Kathrine gags continually in digust of the worm-infested dead body but when Red finally retrieves the pearl, that when Kathrine shows her true colors. Kathrine picks up a pistol from the ground and holds it to Red's face, asking him to put down the pearl. Red is confused by this utter betrayal but Kathrine is not differed otherwise. Realizing that she wants to kill him for the pearl, Red tries to compromise with her and make a deal in splitting the money the pearl is worth, only for Kathrine to come to the conclusion that his rationalization of their deal is worthless to her and that the money worth of the pearl could be twice enough money for the both of them or just enough more money for her to take for herself. As Kathrine hold him at gunpoint preparing to kill him, not far a witch is shown penetrating a voodoo doll with a large needle at the same time Kathrine is affected by such agoning pains. As Red watches as Kathrine slowly becomes pierced through her upper torso area, Kathrine coughs up blood, cries out in pain and collapses trembling on the floor in aganony moments before the witch Pigree appears to save Red. As Kathrine lays motionless on the floor, Peligree licks the blood off the needle she uses to kill Kathrine and tosses the bloodied up punctured voodoo doll right next to her dead body on the floor. Quotes Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Lover Stealers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Hero's Lover Category:Horror Villains